He get me and now he's hot!
by Or-lan-do626
Summary: After a joke Enid finds out That Cob is out to make her life hard, as something that happens to KO mess her mind up .Also Carl ,Dendy are not handling it well. maybe come M if I get two or more good reviews.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok K.o let see how you grow**

Yo all you fan I'm here to drop an Ok story on you. Also do to the low amount fanfic I feel I could either make people want to make their own. So, let's just put down the big stuff now this is Enid X KO If you do not like that bite me.

[Enid p.o.v]

It was an almost normal day at the plaza. Ko was at some big bother program Carl signed him for after Rad well he's Rad put dumb thing here. So, having him hang with a guy that not a moron. The down side of that the store a mess and I and Baby teeth do not have the little brush head to keep us from going nuts. Lucky for me it my break time so I plan to see what Red and her gang were doing. So, after ducking an angry Baby tooth. No Ko to feed her favorite food made her a bit rebellious. To the point she I head to the alley they hang out in.

[third person view}

Enid walked over to see Red action, Drupe and Gregg talking and looking at their phones. "Sup red?" Oh, hay Enid what's the haps?" As the two showed caught up Drupe got a sparkle in her eyes. "Hay Enid girl odd to see you with little boyfriend closed behind." Enid's organs all fell into her belly. "What?" Oh, you know Ko." The little cute that get you coffee and gets you and all." Enid after the shock of the words set in saw what she was doing." Funny berry butt but just because you hunt younger guy not everyone does. "And any way he out of town." Gregg started to feel like he was in an oven as the two steered each other down before they started to giggle. The sass duels ending before it got ugly. Gregg breathes easy. Red joined in." To be far Enid if he was older I doubt you say that." He cute and loyal you sure you're not training him for down the line of life?" He what 13, So 5 year he up for grabs to anyone. "Drupe said a mock evil look in her eyes. A small part of Enid let her mind flash of what the two of them would be like but she shook it off before they could see she is thinking about it."

After a few more jabs at each other the teens all started to look at stuff on their phones tell they saw a car pull up and a 6'3 guy gets out he looked about 19 or so. The women and Gregg all froze seeing him starch and showing off his shirtless chest. The vultures, and cougars started to fly over the new hot guy. (Both as in women and a real Cougar named Mattie how just got dumped for a 20 something.) Before the teen could even whisper about the new guy he started to walk over to them waving with a kind look. Red fix her hair and put on her coy face, Drupe adjusted herself to show a bit more leg then normal and Enid blushed and look at her phone both to hide her face and a text from both Carol and her Dad.

She opened and read the one from her dad first. It read, 'Hay sweet came to the plaza missed you. I did meet you friend Ko's mom,' She has to go out of town, so he is staying with us for two weeks. So, I'm going to set up the guest room See you at home. She rolled her eyes but was a bit happy to have the brush head back. The guy was now two feet away greeting Gregg. She looked up the next text from Carl. Thanks for your family's help with Ko.' My little dumbbell dropped into a mess. Thanks to a jerk messing up the program. 'Try not to let the changes get him into more trouble than normal.'

When done she saw that the guy had turned Red and Drupe into pools of giggling fan girls and Gregg just had a shocked look. The guy began to talk to her. His voice was manly but had a pureness to it.

She was about coyly say hi when he grabbed her into a bear hug. "Enid I'm so glad to see you!" I had an awesome time at the program well mostly." And now I get to spend two weeks at your house!" Enid Started to overheat as her mind put the pieces together. He put her down before heading off to say hi to the others in the plaza. She could only Say his name a few times in a super low tone. So, Drupe smacked her for her own good. "Okay two things thank and do that again and I'll whack you like a weed!" Enid said know full well they most like will need to do it again sooner or later. "Whatever Me and Drupe just wanted to know if that talk still stand. Red said holding back an anime grin. Just as Drupe chimed in,"ya I'm going after that either way but, I need to know if I have to go pass you or thought you? Enid just stood there muttering KO older hot. The other girls looked at her ya we know. Both said starry-eyed." As the world started to ripple her mind a tapped pulled her back." Cob! Dendy (kids cheering) I'm going to need you to not do that." apologies Enid I only wish to help get your comments on K.o's new look." It has cost a lager behave change in the plaza. Red look, "Dendy, right? ,"I'll give it to you simple."

[Meanwhile in the Bodega]

"This is awesome short stack you're almost as jacked as I am" Really think I am Rad?" Yup little man you'll soon be having to fight them off. "Oh, did the cage match on aisle 6 end already?" Cage match Rad said back lost. " Ya a group of girls tried to talk to me and then one of them pulled a cage off the display and they started fighting." I see it a hassle when that happens am I right?" Rad wanted to cry but keep a tough look. "Any way how the heck did you even get aged up dude it hereditary or something? " ? "Well in a short story." When I was getting lunch with my hero bro his girlfriend turned kind of evil after he dumped her. Rad shrugged the curse of being a lady's man", Also was she hot and is she still single? "Rad!" Sorry go on." She made a ray to make him a kid again when he loves her more than air, but she wanted her robot to kick his but first."

When he was fight I talked some sense into her." I see you took a page from my book on keeping the women cool-headed." Um no I just read her pow card and asked why she a level 5 would let a guy who can't see how cool she is make her all nuts?" She was batter after that and kissed me on the cheek." You little ladies' man you! Her ex did not like it picked up the ray tried to blast her, but I took the shoot. "And then she punched him into the sky where he got hit by a plane then a u.f.o then eat by an eagle with a boombox." And no, her my Mom are going to hunt it down, so they can make me my right age." Wow that a lot of to happen buddy." Yup now I must go to Enid's house tell mom comes back, I should head they're now later Rad." Later Ko she you tomorrow. When Ko was gone Rad had a moment of self-pity seeing his weekend were spent in Pj as Ko most likely got hit no by girls." Man, I should have stayed with Sharon."

 **Well that end that next time Dendy get a stun shoot gun and Enid talks to her mom**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mom's know what to best**.

Yo, happy to see you all reading. Anyway, I got two reviews as I started writing this few good and a few that clearly did not read the opening. The If you do not like it bite me line! Sadly, most were using guest, so I can't pm the nice one to see if they beta or to bounce ideas off. Any who story in yo face!

(With the only teen girls that have not loss it all yet and Greg.)

Dendy head was over heating with the info from the teen girls. Luck for them she did not catch fire. "I now understand the situation," the females of the plaza they are in need of hydration, And KO is that of a large glass of h2o." Dendy said a light dark tone. Dupe rolled the statement around her head be getting its meaning. "Ya that a right kid but it's they thirsty and he a tall glass of water." That is what I said, Regardless Carol will return in two weeks after getting back the ray mean it will return to normal at that time." Whelp so much for a long-term date with him." Red said indifferent in the matter." At less a gal want to face down his mama if he even 1% less pure then when she dropped him here." Drupe shutter a bit, "on way I saw what she did to jr's dad." Good I will take that as willingness to help keep KO form the less then pure intoned females of the Plaza. "The two looks at Dendy and the could have sworn the gates of hell in her eyes. They then shrugged and fallowed her to Rad's van.

Back with Enid she broke free of her own mind after being left alone with Greg. Looking at her watch she saw it was time to work. A nod to Greg and she was off. The store looked like a bomb got set off. But the bomb on aisle 1 looked untouched. She sat in her favorite sport on the counter. Waiting for the one of worst parts of her jobs (the customs). Lucky for her only a few mostly girls they would by health potions, bandages, and one girl a collapsible steel cage and a muffin. When they all had gone the store was empty. Think she had not seen Rad for some time she put her trusty back in 5 plaques down a walked off to find rad. After seeing a now Zen baby teeth happy eating a treat KO must have gave her. She found him cleaning a mess from what looked like a text cage match and eating ice cream." Hay Rad crying into ice cream again? Did your soap kill off your favorite cast member again?" No, she took the deal, so the shark ninjas backed off. Enid rolled her eye before speaking. "So, grass stain what happen here? Well Ko's new fangirls had a cage match, but he had to go. Then after seeing he was gone they got some stuff and took the cage with them. "One of them spilled a megaton soda. On the bright side Mr. Gar said we can lock up and go home early. After hearing that In and immediately flip the closed sign on the door Then headed to the break room to grab all her stuff. Before it could plain T passed in the keys to lock up. Then headed home after a hectic day. All of that All the events they cost a need to get to get home and think about what happened today. "Rad storm self, I should've never told her that to have my stuff ready now I have to lock up."

{Outside}

Dendy red-action and dupe Set up a plan of handling the wild fangirls KO now had. Then he made some modifications to Reds weapons gave do a bracelet that allowed her to have Electricity run through her vines. She Armed their self with a shock-gun taser." Both girls test in unison where did you get that?" She simply said she had it stored away for one of her experiment involving Tko. Tell them both decided best to forget the subject, In fear of her using it on them.

{30 minutes after Enid left work}

Your house to hear none of the normal sounds going on. Kitchen she found her mother Sitting getting dinner ready. After Entering the kitchen another created her "Hello sweetie, how are you? "Enid could feel she had just walk in to a trap. "Hay mom, um where is everyone?" Well sweetie Ko need something, so your father and you brothers headed to the mall, So it just us girls. The tone her mom used sealed the fact she was now in a trap. She was then pulled into a chair as her Interrogation began. "Then Enid tell me how you are handling all this stuff with Ko?" Mom I good it just a little strange is all. Her mom moves in closer knowing she was going to crack her little girl soon. "What do you mean? From what little stuff you tell me and your father that more of your way of life now a day. Enid was losing ground fast, but she was not giving in. "Well you know mom sometimes you just get over sat back and grinned just ask Enid saw she just hands down lost.

So, see were the talk was heading Enid did only thing she could think of and bolted. In a snap and a glair her mother had her flouting five feet in the air. "Nice try sweaty, but I'm both a powerful vampire and your mother how far did you think you were going to get? "I was hoping to get to the step at lest!" Enid said in a weak tone. "Wishful thinking honey, now are you going to spill or mind powers? Looking at the cornered rabbit look in Enid's eye it was clear how this had to go. "Mind power it is. It a minuet to find what the deal was. "Ok so every now and then your other friend joke and call Ko you little boyfriend and a small part of you would like but if he was older?" Enid's eye darted for away out she was in to deep of her mother's power. "I'll that as a yes, you also now that he older you can't stop think of how it could be. As her mother said the river of her troubles flow from her lips she oddly felt better.

Now that all the meat of the problem was out to the world her mom let her down in a chair. "Look honey I get he knows you maybe better then you know yourself and hot and older. "I did not think that mom! Enid lied badly. "I was in your head honey and I know you do not want to talk about that little day dream you had? Wilhamena said eye brow now raised. "no, I said nothing!" Ok then, I only have this to say use your head honey." Ko cares for you and from your stories he never hurt you so chill out." If things happen let them if not you know he has your back no matter what. Enid nodded with a bow to her mom's knowable mind set. At the same time the men came back Ko had a few bags and both her bothers on his back. He was now in a pair of long gi withe pants and a tank top with a lager blue vest. It shows off his arms and abs. He let the two boys down and headed back out to pick up more bags. The two looks at each other lost for a bit. "Then again Sweet as a woman not a mother I say put that 5-star booty on lock down be for another person dose." With a bad twitch in her eye Enid spoke." The heak mom that my…Friend stop it. "As a married woman I can look at the beef when it is walking around my house." Ya I feel dirty call me for dinner must clean the shame off. "Make shore you put a note up and lock the door, you do not want an anime moment, would you? Wilhamena sat as she enjoyed the two men carry things in to the house as a she eats popcorn.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Not so long way to the top.**_

 _Okay long and short my word sub end and it took all my stuff saved work with it. Now I have to cut the ninja beach party will be held off. Ow well no to the story._

(5:15 am Enid's house)

Enid forced herself to get up at this un-cobly hour to have her shower with the least chances of anime like craziness. She had everything with her outfit for the day,towel and her under she reached the bathroom she plows right into a solid wall of muscle. Knowing full well only two men in the house with any she hoped for her dad being who she ran into. But to her dismay it was not,and she now sat face to abs with he was partly dress in 'Oh thank cob he at least have pants.' Enid thought as she mindlessly picked up the things she dropped. "Morning Enid sorry for knocking ya down." Ko said helping her up. For the first time she could hear his older voice it still had the pureness to it yet was still deep and somewhat adoring and alluring.'Get a hold of yourself woman he still the little brush head be cool.' She yelled in her own mind. " It's cool Ko I was out of it myself." Her cool tone try to flow him over why are you up so early anyway brush head?"Well mom told me I can't go to school like this so she said to stay home a train. so i'm going to head out for a morning run then train in the woods." So Enid why are you up so early?" Oh i wanted to hit the shower before it was. full of guy stink .Enid said the partly true stamen.

"Anyway i'm heading out now see ya later Enid." With that Ko was gone in all his shirtless glory. With that so did the cool front Enid her mind let the last few minutes play back she let out a grown." It a good thing I tie my clothing together' See as her plan had partly worked Enid head to take a shower(a cold one) and get her together. 'Man I hope Carol having doing whatever she is doing to fix Ko.

(In the camp looking for the ray gun)

"Ow sweet muffin that hurt !" She sat waiting in her leg to pass. "What wet noodle put a coffee table in front of my tent?" It has Dewy, A random voice said as he got punched by said guy. Who walked over picking it up and taking it were into a her minded shifted to Ko she her need to find the the cost of this mess burned in her eyes. She was ready for her little boy to grow up but not seven years in one day. When she find out what happened she almost lost it and stang Jackpot Janna the hero that made the ray. Yet the story of why keep her from doing all a girl that thinks she in love often does crazy stuff. Speaking of said girl she has walking up to Carol with a grin."Um good morning." She said in fear of getting mauled by mama-bear mode. " Um I got the tracking up and running so we have it location down to 30 feet." Hearing the good news pulled the mother back to a centered state. Janna could feel the the mood lighted and keep pushing to keep it like that."I also want to tell you that, for the 79 time I'm sorry."It okay Janna I get you are so do not let it get to you." Carol said in her motherly tone making Janna grin."But if we can't turn my baby boy back and I'm rubbed of 7 years of him still needing me I'm punting you into the sun."Janna lost all feelings but fear and super fear as they head off to get back the ray.


	4. Chapter 4

**Girl talk : If the worst happens.**

 _Hello people It's me again here with a little short chapter.I planned not to write anymore year saving what i been up to for next year. But my brain has a leak so I putting out this._

It had been a ruff time after seeing Ko mostly dressed that morning a cold shower help fix her teenage did enjoy watching the sun come up till her mom how was spying on her .Asked if she think Ko saw her underwear when they bumped into each her chilled mood and cost her to head to work 3 hours early.

Sadly it was a super slow day in the plaza It was Ko's normal day off meaning short of calling him he be out training, Rad and Gar had to go pick up stuff from the other store in the city and would not be back tell after Boxmore was phoning it was a real shock have Jatharo call saying they not be about to attack for a few days do to them getting sick from a food site poor Enid allone." Man I can't believe it do dead right now." It's almost like everyone off at some party or something." In truth over 70% of the plaza goers all seem to have a form of food poisoning from a chain food store new to town." Dendy said popping out of chip wall.

"holly cod Dendy!" Enid then covered her mouth not happy she used that lauge in front of the cappa."Sorry for shocking you Enid I wanted your older female input."Enid took ten sces before aking what about. As it would have been better to ask mother of Ko she was out." Now what was this you need to ask me Dendy ?"It will go fast if you just ask. Well as you know I have been studying Ko's and his turbo power." Enid who been counting the hairs in her ponytail turned lesson do to Dendy stalling. Dendy keep speaking but had an uneasy tone to her. "Well I have found the his powers have tripped over the last few weeks and i fear that his turbo has gone up 12 times that. "Wait so brush head power growing fast, he not going to blow up or something?"

No not form the growth I'm 70% on that outcome not happening." Well it seem Ko is starting to pull ation form more the the nameless girls that show up in the plaza."The like of punching Judy , potato and a few others." I get what going on here ,You think he may find a new best friend or girlfriend ." Eind face turned dark a warped "Then he be lost to you in all ways shape and forms. As you sit think if not making a move was right as..." Enid !,I did not think any of that.I'm now but what I was talking about was if any of them break his heart the he turn the plaza and everyone in it to dust in a twister of emotions. Um oh that a lot worse than everything I said." Not from psychological standpoint." Dendy sat arms crossed."Hay you can't high road me missy." the two started to feel the stress of Ko changes as they heard the doors open. Only to see Ko holding both of them hearts dropped into their shoes. As Enid spoke this talk we both take what was said here to the grave." Dendy noded as the two looked at Elodie being placed on the counter with a messed up ankle.


	5. Chapter 5

**So that the rush?**

 _Okay I'm here with more story good or bad-ness.(Just know your hate feeds me) I was asked and spork point why I did thing in this got nothing from me but did point out I have keep talking about the two week dieline, Yet did not tell why so after pulling a spork out my cheek (not the ones on my face) here the chapter that tell you what the deal is._

" Ummm Hay Elodie what the deal with the princess carry and your Jacked up look?" If you must know my I was helping return a broken training robot,when it flips the truck knocking everyone but me out."Yet after a less than me level landing I pulled a muscle. Then that super nice guy saved me by blowing it away in one punch." It wasn't even a power one!" Ya that sounds like a Ko way of bumping into said as she on the other hand just logged the information in a mix of feeling look."Anyway after that he called the school and got a pick up but when he saw my leg he picked me up and he we are." Yup that's sounds about right. "Eind said knowingly,we can not make it too far without helping someone."

But now Eind dearest would you mind telling me who the young man who saved me is named?" An evil grin took Enid's face giving both Denny and Elodie means to slink back a bit." Well remember the little guy you flipped out on?" She nodded feeling a lot creeped out." Well that's him 19 years old and still happy go lucky." Elodie face twitched a few times showing she was unsettled. Then he face had her high class look return." Um well then I must ask if his past the limit of return yet?" Enid the what? She asked lost now,Only to have Denny fill her in." The limit of return was a law passed by the 59 president of the universe after it was revealed she was before run a 200 year old woman and a 12 year old turned 23 year old and married The law state any hero/villain who age has been changed regardless of how if not returned by their day of birth they will be given for right of said of the changed age.

Enid was at a lost of words then something hit her just as Elodie hit her trying to wake up her."Ow what the cob was that for?" Well for one Ko came back after you zoned out.,Then you had a one sided talk ending with somehow got us a date with Ko . "Denny looked in her eyes that showed mix of shock,envy and hate. Yet she keep it from her was blushing being set on a date with her best friend and a now hot guy that was once a cute cinnamon roll. Who was not wrapping her hurt ankle. And he had not even once glance up her skirt. That made her glad and a little angry he wasn't checking her out.' Maybe I should get a bid in now just in case he stays this age ,a guy like him wouldn't be an easy find. As she looked over to the woman in the room happy Ko had on headphones. As the two seem to be losing it over to the development , Well this will be a fun date' .


	6. Chapter 6

A date with pain,Mama bear return

After heading back to enid's house for a shower new outfit Ko then grabbed some money before going back to the plaza. As he round the corner he saw Fink and Sharon's boxes fall from the sky with seven Jathors. Now in a rush he ran top speed to take out the Jathors He could hear the girls banter." Well look like you lakewood losers have a to your destination!" Sharon yelled her normal sassy way just as fink with flaming chainsaw smiled ."Now were that brush head i'm going to get him to wet himself this time." Elide looked to Enid a lot wired out by Fink." Is this a normal thing?"Looking at fink cutting up car looking for Ko. Only for both Sharon and Enid to say no she normally has ray guns or energy blast." Fink keep burning and cutting things" Well that is just so cute got a new weapon to show off to her crush." Elide say in a teasing tone,But Sharon and Enid both just looked at her and shrink in fear. "

You just doomed us all you know that bloundy!" Sharon died paned." What did you just say goldy locks!" Fink yelled rage dripping from her little fangs." I do not have a crush on that brushed mama's boy! At that point the older girls knew it was about to be a bad time. Fink took two glorbs and unlocked her turbo as Ko showed up ( got stuck at the crosswalk walk).Ko stood be the Jethro's who had stopped who giving up the attack to watch the show along with Rad who was in the bathroom when the chase now watch Fink try to kill the older car apart eyes on tell her weapon ran out of was then she pulled out two glorbs and became turbo older girls took the time to rest falling to the ground panting. They each look back to see a big ball of nightshade energy. It was at this point the guys saw it was time to let Ko to step in.(RRad did not want his bone shared again) Going top speed he moved in front of the ball of pain,slapping it into the everyone else. Just then Ko put on a sarice face." Ok fink I think you had your fun for the day" Fink got ready to tell the guy that stop her attack.

When his scent hit her nose,making her lose her on the ground wait for the blast, Sharon cracked her eyes open to see a guy with if she had to say had a nice slapped the other two cowering woman asking them who was the they looked up and open their eyes the both yell in joy .Ko we glad for the save!" Sharon let her mouth hang open as Ko turn showing his normal kind looking at them." Wait this stopped fighting he teenage girl porgaming to keep from calling him hot. " How is the twerpy cinnamon roll a beefcake now?"your fun for today FInk." Ko yelled over the roar of her blast before tossing it into the as luck would have it was too busy trying to put his burning hands out to hear."We know know it crazy."Both girl whispered, "it been hard dealing with him like this. Enid said feel like her mind was going to the same kind puppy like guy but now he …"Look like he should be in a super spicy navel."Elaide and Sharon both said both thinking of one they have at home. Yet they keep their look even so to let their mind go crazy. But Ko yelling as all the males gave pained looks stopped also saw a crying fink run off with a bumper from a car. Heading back to took that time to run back as well to think of thing and 100% not thinking of Ko giving her a 'Hot' hot waxing. As the mega Jathors and loomed over ran off to get him some ice when a feeling of pure muder pasted over everyone. As a bolt of silver cut down the robots and without stopping picked up were the last two girl could see the with closed eyes took a breath before saying hello."Hey mom your back!"Opening his eyes to see a 20 something year old Carol."

 _Okay I'm cutting it here.I want to have more but I got the w block so top of that a guest asked if I planned to move this to an M story but I have no clue so anyone reading help me pick to keep it T or make an M version._


	7. Chapter 7

Unforeseen problems

 _I'm not going to my normal yapping just know I'm splitting the story apart one Will be story! I'm going to post a one shot as a hold over for it so let get moving._

The girls each looked on in shock as a 20 something Carol had in her arms looking happy to see her baby boy."OH MY COB!,Enid are screened do you who that is?" Elidie said try not to fangirl too hard." Well ya she his." How does Ko know her?" Enid tried two more times to speak before just smacking her friend in the back of the head."oww! Why did you do that?"Wanted to pull you back from fangirl zone and I wanted too." Enid said grinning like a cat. "Any way he knows cuz she his mom." And most likely she got hit by the ray Ko older,Meaning we can age him back to normal." The tone she said the last part was an odd mix of joy and lost. Elidie brushed it off knowing that Older Ko messed with Enid's head.

" You know your really smart that Gar guy thought time travel and almost passed bent over to pick up the ray." The two looked over to the new voice who waved."Um, who are you? They asked trying to nice 7-13 year old looking up to them now.I the cost for most of this mess I kinda got hit too and it killed the power lucky for us it works on D batteries.."After being filled in they turned back to the mother and two now walking over," Well kido look like it time to fix this mess and get back to normal." Okay little buddy I got the ice for your biz." Okay kinda normal." As Ok walk back to ice his owy ,His mom recounted to him what her trip was like.

In the mind of Enid she was a mix of lost mind was happy for body was feeling burning rage yelling they have to wait 5 to 6 years to get a shot at him again. As her hormones punched her in the team of Dendy Red action and Drupe putted spoke with a grin." We three return from war praise the returning heroins." Red cut that out I too banged up for you crap."Now let go say by to Ko hot body before he becomes our cute little cinnamon roll." Drupe said as she looked over to see Ko being held by his mom." Oh know little bit not going to like that." Red turned shocked."Wow how the bomb shell?

"They waited for Dendy to get hostile or shoot her but she was 100% ok with the view."It is go to see Carol has returned yet a bit odd that she has also had the ray used on her." Wait that his mom dang no wonder he so hot he it's in his blood. Elide in an act of pay flicked Enid's ear." I must say it eventful in the plaza if I do say so myself." Ya it slows down around wednesday. Enid was on top of the world soon she be free of the spell of older Ko hot body . When forcuna walked out with her ray gun ready to fix this mess. " Alright power at green it set to undo and I'm not getting punted to the sun." Everyone's eye flew to the one mom Thier . Who found a little bug super interesting. " Anyway Ko we'll fix you up first. With a nod Ko walked to a clear spot and waited for the blaster to worm was at that point Dendy ,Enid and Carol all thought how easy it was going. So you knew life was not having that." Man at this point not could stop us getting our little buddy back as an Enid?" Everyone's eyes popped open feeling that Rad just baited fate.

At that Deny turbo energy scanner picked a small fast burning bolt . It was moving down to fast to track it but knowing the negative mathematical possibles only one logical spot for it to hit. It's impact was like a hammer to the face.Fortuna was sent flying back as the ray sparked getting ready to blow as if on a que No was on it forming a powerful field around it as it blown sky high. Everyone stopped and cross in place tell the heard Ko yelling to watch landing in his . mother's arms. She was shocked to see he was back to normal knocked out. Her little dumbbell safe in hand,but her gut told her to grab to the was rewarded with another Ko but her look was growling with a closer look he was sporting his turbo wrist bands and Oh cob the older one still a thing and now he look hotter somehow !' Dendy on the other hand was not keeping her to self. "Well this is a cob dam mess!"

 _It done the start of this fic going two different younglings will have this rest will be play the dating game oh and a few will try to the new order of power._


End file.
